victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
Test of Time Project
File:ToTP_Biome_Map.png|Map Thread|linktext=Requests, Updates, & Discussion on ToTP maps!|link=Thread:232 _________________________________________________________ Introduction _________________________________________________________ "Welcome, your excellency! You have come to lead a humble nation, its history passed up to you to detail records of and its peoples and borders in your hands alone to shape. Noble leader, you've ascended to power at a time of great change, for your nation stands at a bold crossroads. Threats from abroad undermine your security, the world of trade must be watched closely to build your nation's wealth, you must be ever mindful of the sciences less your people lag behind the world's advances, and murmurs of dissent and division among your peoples will almost surely require an attentive leader to overcome. Oh bold leader, your people look to you to lead them to the future they so rightly deserve, to rise to the challenges ahead. Will you guide your nation through a rapidly evolving world to the golden age your people so dream of, or will your nation fall to obscurity? Can you build a civilization that will stand the Test of Time?" _________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________ Test of Time Project _________________________________________________________ The Test of Time Project (ToTP) is a roleplaying project which takes place primarily on the group wall of the Victorious Mini Builders (VMB) and which is set in a fictional, Earth-like world ― familiar yet totally foreign. Players create nations from scratch, though they may well have a long history prior to the date we first hear of their ongoing story, and work to build up their country and its canon. Trade, research, exploration, construction, politics, religion, fashion, music, art, unification, war, revolution, memes ― Time's Test will cover nearly every aspect of civilization, are you up to the task? To join the project, first make sure you're in the VMB group. Once a member of the VMB, these are the steps we would advise taking: # Decide on a name, and if you want one a title, for your nation (e.g. "Australia" or the "Commonwealth of Australia") # Request a plot of land on the Map Request & Update Thread, it's advised you grab a copy of the map and doodle a rough approximation of the borders you want (you can also just take over a NPC nation (gray), if the community has no objections) # Create a page for your nation (note: page name should be in English and should NOT start with "The"), for the infobox template check out Template:CivilizationInfobox And now you're all set, it's that easy, just 1-2-3! Now, go roleplay on the wall! What did your nation do this year? _________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________ Time in the Test of Time World _________________________________________________________ The ToTP runs at a staged time rate. The rate agreed upon by the community is that it will take 1 real world day for every in-game year for the years of 1770-1969 (meaning it will take 200 days to complete those 200 years), then it will take 2 real world days for every in-game year for the years of 1970-2069 (meaning it will take 200 days to complete those 100 years), and then it'll take 3 real world days for every in-game year for the years 2070-2169 (meaning it will take 300 days to complete those 100 years). Should the project surpass 2169, then the rate will be debated by the community. This rate may be subject to change in the future. The project began on the year 1770 as of April 19th, 2016. _________________________________________________________ __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Test of Time Project Category:Project Page